


Lucky

by thankyouforthemusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Yuuri comforts viktor, i know nothing abt skating and its obvious and offensive sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforthemusic/pseuds/thankyouforthemusic
Summary: Future fic. Victor wants to skate again but hasn’t in a while so he’s out of practice. Insert supportive boyfriend Yuuri.





	Lucky

The ice was always beautiful to Victor. It was why he began figure skating in the first place; the vast expanse of silent white that he could lose himself in for hours.

The ice was not beautiful tonight. In the dark and empty rink, it was cold and relentless. A resounding thud echoed as Victor lost his footing again. He was practicing late at night, doing jumps that he hadn't attempted in the near year since he decided to become Yuuri's full time coach. 

Victor was exhausted from the hours of jumping and spinning and falling. But he didn't stop. He forcefully pulled himself back up and made another lap around the rink before messily launching himself into a difficult quad. He could feel it in mid-air: the nauseating feeling that he was going to crash. And crash he did, his ankle bending unnaturally and all his weight slamming into his hip as he fell against the cold, cruel ice, a pained grunt slipped past his clenched teeth. 

"Victor!" 

Victor knew that voice, would know it anywhere no matter how quiet.

Yuuri was on the ice and running towards him as fast as his sliding sneakers would allow before Victor could even sit up.

"Y-Yuuri… I'm fine!" he called as he plastered his go-to smile across his face. 

Yuuri skidded to his knees and took one look at Victor, brown eyes blazing.

"Off the ice. Now" was all he said as he hoisted Victor upright. Together, they hobbled alongside the barrier until they reached the door. Victor sighed heavily but otherwise stayed silent, too occupied with the blooming pain in his ankle and hip.

Yuuri gently pushed him into one of the metal benches before kneeling in front of him and looking into his eyes. Victor saw concern and reprimand and immediately looked down at his lap. 

Cold fingers framed his face, but Yuuri didn't force Victor to meet his eyes.

"What hurts?" came the gentle question from Yuuri.

"Nothing, nothing! Really I-"

"Don't” -now Yuuri leaned forward so Victor had to look at him- "don't lie to me." It was a command. 

"Don't hide from me, Victor" Yuuri amended in a softer tone, his thumbs brushing at Victor's cheeks. "You know it's always okay to not be okay in front of me." 

Victor sighed shakily again and leaned into Yuuris touch, his face falling into a tired frown.

"My right ankle. And I fell on my hip" he said, almost ashamedly, his voice wobbling.

Yuuri nodded and held Victor's gaze for a moment longer before focusing on his skates.  
"I'm going to take off your skate then, okay?" 

After Victor nodded, Yuuri gently undid the tight laces and gingerly pulled Victor's foot up and out of the skate. 

Victor sucked in a sharp breath as bolts of pain shot up his leg and clamped his hands onto the bench. 

Yuuri looked up quickly, his eyebrows drawn in concern.

"Oh Victor…" he whispered as he looked down again and saw the bruise surrounding Victor's ankle. 

"I-I wanted to skate again. But I can't… Yuuri, I can't" Victor whispered, feeling the need to explain.

Yuuri gasped lightly at the sight of tears obscuring Victor's blue eyes. He immediately leaned forward and pulled Victor into his arms.

"Of course you can, Victor. You just… chose the wrong time and the wrong way. Of course you're not going to perfectly execute a quad flip when you're over-tired and haven't practiced seriously in months" Yuuri said in hushed comfort, his fingers running through Victor's silver hair.  
He leaned back and cupped Victor's face again, wiping at his wet cheeks. 

"If you want to skate again, then we're going to do it right. Let's start slow. And during the day." Yuuri sent a reassuring smile and a small chuckle with his comforting words. 

Victor took a moment to bask in the warmth of Yuuri's smile, the pain emanating from his ankle and hip forgotten for an instant. 

"Thank you, Yuuri" he whispered and tilted his head to touch their foreheads together as a small but genuine smile curled across his lips. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Yuuri's cheeks dusted in pink and Victor's brows still furrowed, but he was calm.

Yuuri was the first to pull back, clearing his throat. 

"Well, we should get you home. I want Minako-sensei to look at your ankle before I wrap it. And your hip needs to be iced." He stood and retrieved Victor's socks and sneakers.

"You'll ride on the back of the bike- you're lucky you brought that, otherwise we'd be walking"

Victor chuckled as he put on his shoes, thinking of a million other things he was lucky for, all of them having to do with a certain Japanese man standing beside him.

 

Yuuri sat cross legged with Victor's foot in his lap at one of the many low wooden tables in the dining room. Minako had deemed Victor's injury as nothing more than a severe twist of his ankle. He would be able to walk and skate on it without pain in a week or so. She had also given him an ice pack, perfectly wrapped and placed on his sore hip, with a set of thorough instructions of what to do and what not to do (along with some harsh reprimands that Victor would never forget).

Yuuri wrapped Victor's ankle with skilled movements in a tight bandage as the Russian sipped at the tea Hiroko had given him along with a gentle pat on the back upon seeing his condition.  
Victor had never felt more welcomed and loved than he did with Yuuri and his family in Hasetsu. He no longer thought of his lonely apartment in St. Petersburg when asked about his home. He instead thought of late night soaks in the hot springs and early morning jogs along the shore all with Yuuri at his side. 

Yuuri soon finished his work and looked up to meet Victor's dazed stare. He stood to sit next to Victor, much closer than he would have a few months ago. 

Victor instantly leaned into Yuuri, letting out a sigh as he did so. "Thank you for taking care of me, Yuuri" he said softly. Yuuri nodded, smiling down at Victor.

"I'm sorry for all this" Victor mumbled. "Sorry for worrying you and for crying-" a finger on his lips halted his words. 

Yuuri exhaled, his breath running over the top of Victor's head. He dropped his hand from Victor's mouth to intertwine their fingers together in the Russian's lap. 

"Never," Yuuri said quietly, "apologize for crying." Yuuri's voice was steady, firm but gentle. "It's not something to be ashamed of. It helps. I should know, I've cried just about everywhere. Bathroom stall, car park-" Victor's hand involuntarily jerked in Yuuri's hold at the mention of that night. Yuuri squeezed Victor's hand and dropped a kiss to his part, where his silver hair was thinner. 

They sat in silence for a moment, breathing together.

"How do you feel?" Yuuri asked in a whisper against Victor's hair. 

"Sore" Victor answered. "Tired. Happy" he added and tilted his head back to meet Yuuri's gaze and send him a soft smile. One that Yuuri could see was genuine and that made his heart flutter. Victor gingerly sat up and turned himself around to face Yuuri, the ice pack falling to the floor. Just as Yuuri looked into the familiar crystal blue of Victor's eyes, they closed and a pair of cool lips settled on his own. Yuuri sighed shakily and cupped Victor's face gently in both his hands as he returned the kiss. Victor's hand cradled the back of Yuuri's head, his fingers playing with the short strands there. The kiss lasted only a moment, sweet and soft. 

When they parted, they stayed close, leaning against each other. Victor rubbed his nose against Yuuri's, sighing loudly as he slumped against the smaller man. Yuuri almost lost his balance under Victor's weight, but managed to catch himself. He chuckled as the Russian maneuvered himself to sit in Yuuri's lap, tucking his head under Yuuri's chin. 

"Alright, let's get you to bed" Yuuri said after a moment. He stood up and held out a hand to Victor. "Come on" he added when Victor only groaned and fell to the floor. 

"Too tired to walk… carry meee!" Victor whined from the floor, holding his arms out and making grabbing gestures with his hands.

"Victor! You're far too heavy for me to lift"

"You did a few weeks ago on the ice when I dared you to" Victor countered while looking at Yuuri pleadingly. "Pleeaase! My ankle huuurts" he complained, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Yuuri sighed and crossed his arms. He felt his resolve slowly melting away under Victor's pleading stare.

"Fine! Only this once, okay?" he said and made his way over to Victor. 

Yuuri crouched down and slid an arm under Victor's knees, his other arm coming to cradle Victor's shoulders. He slowly stood, grunting as he did. He shifted Victor's weight in his arms in attempts to make him more comfortable as he began walking down the hallway towards his room (which had become their shared room sometime in the last few months). 

Victor couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face as he swung his arms around Yuuri's neck and curled up, trying to become as small as he could in Yuuri's arms. 

"I love you" he whispered against Yuuri's shoulder. He watched as a blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks and grinned as it reached his ears. 

"I-I love you too, Victor" Yuuri whispered back and turned his head to press a kiss to Victor's forehead. It was Yuuri's turn to watch Victor blush, before he nuzzled his face into Yuuri's shoulder. 

Yuuri walked into the bedroom and nudged the sliding door closed behind him before walking to the bed. He gently lowered Victor onto the bed and leaned back to look down at him for a moment. Yuuri reached out and ruffled Victor's hair, smiling softly. He climbed into bed next to Victor and pulled the up the covers over the both of them. 

"For the record," Yuuri mumbled as Victor settled, his head pillowed upon Yuuri's chest, "You'll always be the most beautiful skater I've ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic im sry again. Written before the season ended and nothing about it makes sense oops. (Dumping all my old tumblr stuff here thks for reading <333 )


End file.
